Two Week's Notice
by MacBloo
Summary: CHAPTER TWO UP! Sonny is moving back to Wisconsin, and Chad is just realizing his feelings for her. Though he can't make her stay, will he find the courage to tell her how he feels, or will she leave, oblivious? R&R, Channy.
1. There's Only Here

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ "Two Weeks Notice" – A Channy Fan-fiction. I don't own Sonny With a Chance, its characters, or its plots. I also don't own any RENT lyrics. However, I use them. I do own what I've written in this fan-fiction, save the previously mentioned. No infringement intended. Rated T, just in case. Here's chapter one:

Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe are more than clearly attracted to each other. But past wounds, hurt feelings, and the love-hate between the two have built up a wall that founded itself on the very first day of their acquaintance – the day Chad Dylan stole Sonny's yogurt. It's true she'd seen previews of his show previous to her joining the cast of "So Random;" however, they were simply previews for an over-dramatic show she'd never watched with an unattainable hunky star she'd never planned on meeting. Following her acquaintance with the triple-named "tween" drama star, their relationship – if you could call a barely-friendship such a thing – involved nothing more than insults, sarcasm, sass, faux-offense, and the combination of Goods and Fines. But somewhere between the charmed smiles from Sonny and the eye-twinkling from Chad, the two had become something more than just two people that had shared (unwillingly from one side) yogurt – they'd become each other's crushes.

To tell Sonny or Chad that they were in love with the other would result in denial and prepared, lengthy explanations including reasons as to why a relationship between the two would never work – you can ask Selena Gomez, if you don't believe it. She encountered first-hand their high-pitched "no" and false laughs. But Selena's not a dumb, Hollywood bimbo – she could see through Sonny's amateur acting attempt and Chad's inability to filter what his brain sends to his mouth. She saw before the stars themselves that their previous ignorance of each other wouldn't last. But even to this day, they don't believe her words.

However each has admitted their feelings in some way or another. In fact, right in front of Selena they both admitted to finding a quality of the other attractive. On another occasion, they sat under the stars together (granted, it was for another reason irrelevant to their relationship, but it was nevertheless a show of it), plotted together, and Chad pretended to be going out with Sonny to get an ass hole of a co-star off her back (and Tawni's) once and for all. But all these signs were seen as acts of friendship; favors, if you will. Nothing more.

Their relationship is a game. Back and forth they play – pushing to feel something more than friendship, a spark – never realizing that through the process they're falling in love. But what happens when one of the two does, in fact, realize it? When they finally admit to themselves that the other is more than just a friend (if ever they were a friend in the beginning)? Do they reveal it to the other? What if it's too late?

_Who do you think you are, leaving me with my guitar? Hold on, there's something you should hear – it isn't much, but it took all year._

Sonny Munroe was softhearted. She acted hard-hearted more often than not, but her intentions were always good – as they were when she went to go knock on Chad Dylan Cooper's Mackenzie Falls (or Mac-Falls, as it was more recently referred to as) studio. He hadn't answered his phone the two times she'd called today (with a ten minute interval in between), or the six times she'd texted him. She'd been informed on a previous occasion that he had two phones, and only his most _vital_ contacts had the exclusive number. It had offended her a bit at the time, but now it was simply annoying. What she had to talk to him about wasn't a life-or-death situation, – though the number of exclamation points she'd attached to the latest text message may have posed otherwise – however it was of some importance that Sonny got in contact with Chad before the day ended. Or before the next two weeks ended.

The wall of banned actors from the Falls' studio was numbered five less since the camp-out in the woods that the two shows had embarked upon not long ago. It didn't lack the much-outdated picture of Zac Efron that sat up there longer than those of Sonny and her co-stars had.

Sonny knocked on the door, not sure that anyone inside could hear such a small sound. "It's Sonny," she shouted from outside, hoping someone inside would hear that. "I'm looking for Chad, is he there?" A few seconds later, Chad appeared on the other side of the door, opening the portal from between them.

"C. D. C. At your service," he said in a less-than-serious tone. Sonny almost rolled her eyes as he bowed, and gained a few laughs from his Mac-Falls co-stars. He was garbed up in his show's uniform, unnecessary since they weren't shooting today (the schedule was posted outside the door).

"I'll make this quick," Sonny offered, not wanting to be late for lunch – it was Meatball Monday. "I'm moving back to Wisconsin." She bit the inside of her cheek, not really sure to how he would react to this. Usually she could predict his sassy comebacks, or his sarcastic wit, but this news had to have hit him unexpectedly. And responses in situations like this one – though she'd encountered very few with Chad – were unpredictable.

Chad just furrowed his brow, almost completely unaffected by this news – or so he played it off to be. "O-kay," he elongated, and then added – in a tone Sonny knew well – "Is that all?" Was he serious? This was _huge_ news. How was he so… okay with it?

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Of the thousand times Sonny had played this conversation over in her head, of the thousand times she'd prepared herself for every possible response he or her co-stars could give, she'd never expected either group to be so emotionless. Even Tawni had left the room with the possibility of actual, human tears in her eyes. In a contest of knowing Sonny between Tawni and Chad, Sonny was almost ninety-percent sure that Chad knew her a little bit better, and openly cared for her a little bit more (even if he had a weird way of showing it), so how could Tawni be more unrefined in the situation?

Chad sensed that what he said was not what Sonny had expected. He amended, "What I mean is, is there anything else you need to tell me?" His tone was as charmed as his Mackenzie character. It pissed her off when he started acting, and thought she fell for it, but she held back her temper.

"No, I'd say that's just about it. I leave in two weeks. Chances are, I'm not coming back." Sonny didn't want to go into details as to why she was leaving, and, to be honest, she didn't know that many. Her mom was done living here – she missed the family back home. Almost all of Sonny's extended family lived within Wisconsin, and the two had skipped the annual family reunion because Sonny had a busy workweek. Then when her uncle was in the hospital because of cardiovascular issues, they were unable to visit because Sonny had to go on that talk show with Tawni. Her mom had been amazingly tolerant for the past year, but Mrs. Monroe's brother's passing was the straw to break the camel's back. They were breaking the contract, handing in a two-week's notice, and heading back to Wisconsin.

Chad's expression had changed, as it did every time he realized that real life was unscripted, and no rewrite could change the words already spoken. No throwing out a script and rewriting a new one if you didn't like the ending. There was only what was in front of him. "Oh." He looked down at his shoes, perfectly shined. Sonny knew the tone he had, as she knew his many others. Genuinely upset. But Chad was one of those people who people who didn't show his own emotions well. "Two weeks." Sonny nodded, unsure of what to do. At this point with her "So Random" co-stars, she'd hugged an over-emotional Grady, who then sought comfort in Zora as Sonny moved on to hugging Nico. Even though it wasn't goodbye just yet and she still had two more shows to go, it still felt like one.

But Chad wasn't someone she – or anyone, really – usually hugged. Their conversations usually ended with a series of fake, one-word arguments that weren't really serious, but left Sonny feeling shitty afterwards. So after a few more, awardly silent seconds, she turned on her heel and left him standing outside of his studio, still staring at his feet, all the while hoping he'd stop her with just two simple letters:

_No._


	2. Epiphany

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much :) This chapter will involve more sensory details; as opposed to the background information the other one gave. So it'll seem more realistic, and more Channy. Again, I own nothing of RENT (except the DVD and the OBC Soundtrack). And, if SWAC were mine, you'd know it because of the constant Channy writing in the script. Alas, I have possession of neither of the rights, so here's chapter two:

_How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you?_

Sonny got to her dressing room long before Chad had walked back in his studio's door. He had stood there, his jaw gaping open behind closed lips, watching Sonny walk away. Though he'd willed his legs to move, his arms to grab her shoulders, his mouth to form her name – _anything_ to get her to stop – he was frozen. The door was still ajar behind him, but through it, his co-stars could barely see Chad, let alone Sonny – or rather, where Sonny was five seconds ago. His lips parted too late, and his voice let out an almost silent, "Sonny."

Chad was out of character for himself. He had a witty comeback to almost anything, and nothing ever caught him by surprise. Even in interviews, he knew exactly what the questions would be, and had prepared his answers. On his TV show, he knew exactly what he was supposed to say, even right after a cliffhanger episode. He knew because, well, that's how TV worked: everything down to supposedly candid interviews on the red carpet were scripted or prepared somehow. But real life wasn't. Real life was a script waiting to be written.

His legs finally started moving and Chad found himself in almost a jog after Sonny before he realized what he was doing. _I'm Chad Dylan Cooper_, he reminded himself, _the ladies run for me, not the other way around_. So, stopping himself, he walked the rest of the way down the corridor until he got to her and Tawni's dressing room. He stood in front of Tawni's door (Sonny's was on the other side of the room), and thought for a few seconds of what he could possibly say. Sometimes, when real life woes became too much of an issue for even Chad to handle, he consulted a Mackenzie Falls script from a past season, or an episode that had yet to be aired; however, Mackenzie, though he'd been through a lot these past couple seasons, had never actually experienced a close friend of his clan leaving. Maybe it was because that would mean a main character would be kicked off (which would not only violate contracts, but it would also result in a decrease in viewers watching). The point is Chad had experienced little more than Mackenzie had; if Mackenzie hadn't experienced it, chances were that Chad hadn't either.

_Think, think, think._ Chad slapped himself in the forehead and let out a groan. He had no idea what to do in this situation. Even in his Mac-Falls uniform, his Mackenzie smoothness wasn't washing over him. After a few more seconds of pacing back and forth, Chad ran his right hand through his hair, set his shoulders back, and made a risky move – he was going to wing it.

It took three knocks and a "is Sonny there" before Tawni answered the door, her Cocoa-Mocoa-Cocoa lip-gloss attached – as it always was – to her right hand. She smiled and opened the door a little wider. "Oh, Chad!" She faked a giggle, not happy to see the Mac-Falls star, but not willing to show she wasn't. "What are you doing here?" He didn't answer, but pushed passed her with one hand and began to search the room. It was clean of clothes on the ground, but there were a few scripts lying around. It was also clean of Sonny.

Chad let out yet another groan and began to exit the room. "Do you have the time?" He asked, before going to the cafeteria to hopefully find Sonny. Before she could answer, Chad checked his own watch – which he'd clean forgot he'd had on – and read the time aloud. "Eleven sixteen," he said, then more quietly and to himself, "if I were Sonny, and it was eleven sixteen, where would I be?"

"The cafeteria?" Tawni offered, and began applying her gloss. "Sonny's nuts about Meatball Monday, although, I don't really understand why. I mean, who wants to get messy over a couple of meatballs in a b-" She cut herself off, realizing Chad had already taken off. With a huff, she closed led her door to close slightly, and then let it slam the rest of the way.

Chad had made his way over to the cafeteria and saw Sonny, along with the other Randoms, eating a meatball sandwich. Still unsure of what words to say – and feeling that tug in his stomach that he'd felt when Sonny had left him standing alone no more than fifteen minutes ago – Chad strode past her, said a quick hello to the lunch lady (adding a "long time no see"), and got his own Meatball Monday special. He added a bib, of course, not wanting his uniform to get the least bit sauced-up. He strolled over to their table, not daring to sit down, and tapped Sonny on the shoulder. She looked up expectedly, and then wiped her mouth with a napkin when she saw whom it was.

"Chad?" The name came out a little bit slurred, and sounded more like "Ca?" because of Sonny's meatball-filled mouth. His eyebrows furrowed, not sure of what she said. She gave herself time to swallow, and repeated (in a slightly altered word choice), "What are you doing here?" Lately, the cast of The Falls had been having their food delivered, and the velvet ropes that used to be on their reserved table in the cafeteria were removed by request and given back to the cast.

Chad didn't exactly know what to say next, but from the glares the actors of _So Random _were giving him; he wasn't welcome to sit at their table. So he picked an alternative, "Can we talk?" He added a smile for a charmed affect. Sonny looked around at her co-stars, unsure if she should go. She'd told them all about her encounter with Chad – it was more of a rant than a four-way conversation – in the time that it had taken Chad to find her. Their opinions of Chad were already sour (even after the camping trip), but him hurting one of their own was more than they needed to hate him even more. Grady had offered to use his ninja skills, Nico had basically said he'd kick his ass the next time he saw the three-first-named star, and Zora offered her infamous hatchet idea. In the end, Sonny sighed, and got up to follow Chad. Her cast mates watched as she left their table to go to one with Chad across the room.

"What is this about, Chad?" Sonny asked, not curious, but actually annoyed. She'd brought her food with her, but didn't plan on taking a bite until she knew what Chad had to say.

"I feel… kind of bad about this morning," Chad said, thinking carefully about his words. From his experience – read: Mackenzie's experience – Chad knew that in order to win someone over in a potential argument, you had to start out with a confession. That way, you had nothing to hide while the argument went on, and the opponent could believe they had the upper hand for a while.

Sonny furrowed her brows, "That's very unlike you, Chad." And it was. Chad seldom admitted when he was wrong about something and would often cover up any ounce of reveal.

"I know," he said, turning his charm back on, "but I feel we didn't have a good goodbye. And I don't want you to remember me as a bad person."

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Sonny was sketchy about his ulterior motive. Chad almost always had one, and when he did, it usually had to do with keeping _So Random_ off of number one. "Well, to be honest, Chad," she started, ready to get up and leave, "there's very little you could say to change my mind about you." And with that, she was standing up, tray in hand, pushing her chair aside.

She was slipping away again. Chad could see it. His automatic reflex was to start in on a Good/Fine argument, but instead he stood up with her, and followed the impulse that had failed him a quarter of an hour ago. "Sonny." Chad grabbed her shoulder, careful to not make her spill her tray over. She turned to see his eyes were serious, and opened her mouth to say something. "J-just listen to me, please." She shut her mouth and listened for him to say something. There was silence for a little while, and in it, Chad had let go of her shoulder and they'd sat back down.

Sonny could feel her co-stars' eyes on her back, but she didn't turn. She didn't look into Chad's eyes either. She was too busy trying to figure out what he was going to say. Chad was serious very few times, and when he was, he was acting. But something she'd seen in his eyes said he was serious. But about what?


End file.
